


Broken Pieces Can Fit Together

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Conflicting Feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Crypto is still dealing with the hurt Octavio caused him, which is difficult when Octavio shows up to his door every day trying to win back his affections. Despite missing his company, Crypto's unsure whether he can forgive him or not.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Broken Pieces Can Fit Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my fic "Autumn Estates Escapade," in which Octavio left him alone in the arena after they'd slept together. 
> 
> Crypto is referred to as Crypto throughout this fic and not Tae Joon because Octavio isn't aware of his true identity.

Crypto grunted as he rolled over in bed, the restless sleep he'd been having disturbed by a loud banging on his front door. He didn't need Hack to scope it out; he already knew exactly who it was by their persistent hammering. The first few mornings this happened he'd actually gotten up to look out the peephole to make sure his drone had been seeing things correctly. He didn't like people showing up to his room in general and after everything that had happened he certainly didn't want Octavio Silva showing up. But he was; every single morning. He'd been ignoring him of course. He doesn't think he'd ever felt this betrayed and embarrassed before. He would never make it known, and hated even admitting it to himself, but he cried when he came home the day Octavio had left him alone and vulnerable in the area. He'd tried to chase him down at first but he'd inevitably lost him. Crypto's not even sure what he would have done if he had caught up to him. All he knew right now was that if he never saw Octavio's face again, he'd be totally fine with it. He thinks. This whole situation was his own fault. He'd been stupid and reckless and had let his guard down. He'd let Octavio get too close and what did he have to show for it? Nothing but a bruised ego and a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Octavio eventually gave up like he always did and went away. He'd left a little earlier than usual since there was a game today and Crypto wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. It was nice to get out into the air at least. He never really left his room unless there was a game or some event he was expected to attend. This is why he'd only noticed what Octavio had been doing here everyday when he stepped outside his door and heard a crunch coming from under his foot. He lifted his boot to find a bunch of fresh flowers that had seen better days and it was only then he noticed the similar ones scattered on his doorstep, alongside some cookies and other sweet treats. Some of the bouquets were well wilted by now signifying that they’d been here for a few days. Octavio could not be serious. They needed to have words about this. 

Crypto hid behind the corner from his front door the following day, waiting for his moment to strike. All this time on the run had made him good at going unnoticed. Octavio arrived just on time like he always did, kicking some of his previous gifts out of the way at the door to begin his persistent knocking. However, before his knuckles could even make contact with the door, Crypto was on him. He grabbed his arm and yanked it backwards, causing Octavio to let out a pained yelp before he pushed him face first up against the wall. Once he'd gained some composure the runner fought back, slamming his metal heel against his assailant's shin and elbowing him harshly in the ribs. Crypto grunted in discomfort but he was far too blinded by his mission to pay much attention to the pain. Octavio attempted to wiggle free but as soon as he managed to turn around and get a look at his attacker, he was met with an arm across the throat, pushing him back against the wall. He let out a choked laugh while Crypto glowered at him, totally unamused.   
"Oh. Hey, compadre. It's just you! How's it going?"   
"Stop. Coming. Here."   
"Well you never opened the door when I showed up the first time. Or the second time. Or...all the other times. So I had to keep trying. I knew I'd catch you eventually! I want to talk to you."   
"Well I don't want to speak to you," Crypto huffed, letting him go.   
Octavio rubbed at his jugular before hopping from one foot to the other, following the hacker when he went to unlock the door of his apartment.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Crypto asked, blocking his path. "I told you I don't want to see you."   
"Aw, come on!" Octavio persisted. "We should be hanging out!"   
The hacker watched him with narrowed eyes before attempting to shut the door in his face, only to be stopped by a metal foot that jammed itself in the way.   
"You know how many times Che has tried that one on me?" Octavio quipped, seeming far too pleased with himself. "It never works."   
"If this is such a common occurrence for you, maybe you should start taking the hint!" Crypto seethed, shoving him hard in the chest and away from the door. 

* * *

A short time later, Octavio was sitting in his room with his fingers wrapped in a homemade ice pack. His persistence during their altercation had led to him getting his fingers trapped between the door and doorframe and Crypto didn't have the heart to leave him out there after that. It was probably easier to deal with it himself than have Octavio go running to some of the other Legends for help and have more unwanted attention drawn to their situation.   
"Are you going to just sit there staring at me?" Octavio asked, which only caused the hacker to pull his knees tighter into his chest and scowl at him from his spot on the bed.   
"I want you to stop coming here. Stop bothering me."   
"I already told you I want us to hang out again!"   
"And I told you I don't want to see you! You think leaving gifts at my door is going to get me to forgive you? How materialistic do you think I am?"   
Octavio furrowed his eyebrows, his grip on the ice pack tightening.   
"That's how we do it where I'm from! Except...usually people open their door."  
"Fine. I'll open it," Crypto said, suddenly moving from the bed to swing the door open. "It's open for you to leave."   
"Come on, amigo. I thought we were...friends. Or, ah, something," Octavio said, taking a step towards him.   
"You...really hurt me! I trusted you and you... humiliated me!"   
"I don't have a lot of friends around here…"  
"I can't say I'm surprised," Crypto scoffed, digging his nails into the wooden door.   
Octavio seemed taken back by that, his eyes falling to his feet.   
"I thought it was different with you. I thought...we were cool. I liked hanging out with you. I'm trying to say...I'm sorry. For screwing it up. I wasn't thinking. I...am so sorry. And I don't say that a lot."   
"Maybe you should start."   
"I'm trying," Octavio told him, with a sullen look on his face. "How do I...do it right? Tell me."   
"Just...Get out." 

Octavio left soon after that and Crypto had retired to bed where he tossed and turned, unable to sleep. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd been missing Octavio's company. He didn't have a lot of friends here either and despite what he liked to tell himself, having the company was nice sometimes. The days had felt so much longer and he found himself becoming easily distracted from his work with thoughts of him and how he missed his friendship...or whatever their relationship was. What Octavio did was wrong and it hurt but he still craved his touch. They made each other laugh and feel less alone in the world and with the way his life was right now, being able to feel that little sense of freedom and normality was a precious thing; but still he shouldn't have allowed himself to get so close. Despite the longing in his chest, he couldn't shut down the feeling of being betrayed. Crypto let out a heavy sigh and turned over again. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling without focus. He was so used to knowing everything about everyone, but right now he felt like he didn't even know himself anymore. This situation had left him feeling so conflicted. 

Against his better judgement, he eventually dragged himself out of bed and ended up outside Octavio’s door. It was extremely late by now and he had half-expected to find the runner asleep when he arrived but the dim glow of light creeping out from under the door and into the hallway told him otherwise. He knocked and was surprised by how quickly Octavio opened the door for him, leaving them both lingering awkwardly.   
“Can...I come in?” he asked, receiving a nod from the runner in response as he stepped back and allowed him to enter.   
All of the Legend’s rooms were exactly the same in terms of layout but it seemed he and Octavio shared similar taste when it came to decorating; mostly barren with the occasional personal item lying around. There was a couch though, so Crypto moved towards it and sat down on the edge of the seat, prompting Octavio to follow him. Crypto watched him carefully. Octavio had yet to speak and staying silent for this long was completely out of character. However, Crypto was beginning to doubt what Octavio’s character was. He felt like he’d caught the runner at a bad time, like he hadn’t had the opportunity to psyche himself up and get into Octane mode. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here?” Crypto eventually asked. “Aren’t you going to say...anything?”   
“I think I’ve said everything I have to say,” Octavio replied quietly, scratching his arm awkwardly. “I don’t want to say anything that’s gonna...make you hate me more than you already do.”   
“I don’t hate you,” the hacker told him, firmly. “I’m just mad at you.”  
Octavio shrugged.   
“It’s the same thing really.”   
“No it isn’t.”  
“How are your fingers?”  
“They hurt.”  
Crypto nodded curtly and paused for a moment, lips pursed, wanting to choose his next words carefully.   
“I think I could forgive you,” he began, noticing how the runner’s eyes lit up until he continued. “Not right now. But...eventually.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“I can see that you’re trying to fix what you did.”   
“I am!” Octavio interjected, hurriedly. “I haven’t slept trying to think of ways I could do it. What stuff to buy you...what to say. I’m sorry. I thought about what you were saying and I messed up. I know I messed up. Really bad. And I was trying to fix it but...it wasn’t working. And then I started to get mad but then...I think I was sad for a while because I really liked hanging out with you. First I thought I was just bored but then I figured it out that it wasn’t just that. And then...and…”  
“Stop,” Crypto said, cutting him off from his rambling and taking his chin between his fingers so he had no choice but to look at him. “I get it.”   
Octavio let out a breath like he’d just been held under water for too long and nodded against his grip, until it went slack and the hacker’s hand fell away. Crypto noticed how Octavio was beginning to lean towards him so he placed a firm hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks before this could go any further.   
“I don’t...think I’m ready for that.”   
“Mierda,” the runner muttered under his breath as he pulled away and ran a frustrated hand over his face. “I’m so bad at this. Fuck.”   
“It’s...alright,” Crypto replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe...here. What if...this?”  
He could feel Octavio freeze under his touch as he began to pull him inwards until they locked eyes. Octavio’s were holding an apprehension Crypto’s not sure he’s ever seen from him before, so he gave him a nod to wordlessly tell him it was okay. The situation felt pretty awkward, but as soon as Octavio’s head rested against his chest they both relaxed slightly, while they lay back against the couch. 

They lay there in silence, save for the soft humming of the fan on Octavio’s desk and Crypto’s mind began to wander. He’s not sure why memories of home began flooding back to him, but they were usually pleasant so he allowed them to take over. He thought back to an old pot Mystik used to have near their front door when he and Mila were younger. They’d found it in a thrift store and she immediately fell in love with the pottery work and the carefully crafted grass and vine details that wound around it. It was mostly brown and green in colour, but she used to keep fresh flowers in it which helped to brighten it up. He remembers the day he and Mila had been fighting over a pack of coloured pencils and his sister had bolted down the stairs with all the best colours in hand. Mila was always faster than him so he’d grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her, sending them both toppling down the final step. They rolled into the hallway table and sent their mother’s beloved pot to the ground, both of them watching in horror as petals and water skated across the floor while the remains of the pot lay in large, broken pieces. Mystik came to see what all the commotion was about and Crypto will never forget the way her face fell at the scene; but she didn’t yell at them. Instead, she merely collected them and the broken pieces from the floor and they spent the evening glueing it back together and giving it a new coat of glossy paint. He’s pretty sure Mystik still had the pot to this day. 

He’s not sure why out of all the memories he could have remembered his mind chose that one. It wasn’t an usual occurrence for things like that to happen in their home. They’d never had a lot of money so Mystik had thought them both to be resourceful. You never gave up on something that was broken because broken things could always be fixed somehow. Sure, the pot was never quite the same after that incident but with time and dedication they’d managed to put it back together. The cracks would always be there but the fresh paint added a new life and vibrancancy to them. Maybe...a similar thought process could be applied to his and Octavio’s situation. What happened between them would never go away and they were both broken in their own ways. They were both lonely and despite their differences, they added a similar vibrancy to each other's lives. Maybe with some time and dedication they too could come together to make something whole. Crypto was stirred from his thoughts when he felt Octavio’s weight and warmth slump against him, his heavy, even breaths signifying that he’d finally fallen asleep and in that moment Crypto felt more at peace than he had in a long time. Neither of them were perfect, and maybe they never would be, but the only way to find out and see what they would become was to start from the beginning, pick up the pieces and try and put them back together the best that they could. 

Maybe it would work or maybe it wouldn’t, but they’d never know if they didn’t try. Mystik was right. Broken things could always be fixed...somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Octavio still has work to do.


End file.
